


Complete Me

by AdoreAdore54



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Swearing, because i can't write stony any other way, dom/sub is stony chapter, steve rogers & wanda maximoff friendship, steve sleeps with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoreAdore54/pseuds/AdoreAdore54
Summary: Steve ends up sleeping with most of the Avengers for various reasons. Somewhere along the line he starts to realise that maybe he's trying to fill a gap left by someone else.Steve/Bucky is the main pairing throughout, but each chapter focuses on Steve's (mostly sexual) relationships with other characters.Pairings in order:Steve/Bucky ISteve/TonySteve/ThorSteve/LokiSteve/BruceSteve/NatashaSteve/Clint/LauraSteve/WandaSteve/SamSteve/SharonSteve/Bucky II





	1. Steve/Bucky I

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as just an excuse to write about the different Avengers having sex. But then my inner Stucky heart came out and it ended up having some semblance of a plot (kind of... each individual chapter can probably still be read individually for each pairing so you can skip pairings if you want!) 
> 
> It also ended up being more hurt/comfort than I'd intended it to be but... really... with Steve and Bucky it was probably inevitable.
> 
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter: Steve/Bucky (before Captain America: The First Avenger)
> 
> Warnings for period-typical homophobia and internalised homophobia/biphobia
> 
> The internalised homophobia mainly concerns Bucky - but later chapters talk about Steve coming to terms with his bisexuality too.

Bucky had been his first but Steve always knew he probably wouldn’t be his last. 

It wasn’t that Steve wouldn’t have been perfectly happy settling down to a life with Bucky and only Bucky for as long as he lived, in fact such a future was exactly the one Steve saw in his dreams when he let himself get carried away with fantasies. It was that it was expected that the two of them would each eventually settle down with a wife, produce a few kids, hold down a steady job, and see each other, at most, one every few weeks when they would share a drink at a local bar and talk about the pleasures and pains of family life.

If anyone found out that the two of them so much as thought about each other in the way strictly reserved by decent American men for their wives (and only then after their wedding night) there was a high chance their lives would be in danger.

And so, whenever they had to, the two of them would go out and meet young women together, show the world what the world wanted to see and hope that maybe one day they would eventually become the versions of themselves that that world found acceptable. Yet, inevitably, the two young men would find themselves curled up together in one of their beds by the end of the night, so close Steve often found it difficult to tell where one of them ended and the other began. 

Anyone who knew them knew they were close. Their names long ago seemed to merge from 'Bucky and Steve' to 'BuckyandSteve' whenever anyone asked about them. It was so rare to find one of them without the other that they might as well have been one entity. Even when one of them was on a date they were asked what the other was doing that evening, as if people found it hard to imagine one of them existing in a place without the other.

Steve had to admit that it was usually Bucky on the date. He’d never fail to be amused that his lover had more luck with the ladies when Bucky had no interest in them at all. Steve himself knew he generally found women just as attractive as he found men (although he had never met anyone, of any gender, who had made him feel the way Bucky had) and so would have had a better chance at playing the charade of 'normality' on dates. But Bucky, beautiful, charming Bucky, who the ladies were drawn to like moths to flames, could not reciprocate their attraction if he tried. And he had tried. Until he and Steve had become more than friends, Bucky had tried so hard to be 'normal'. He wanted so desperately to feel what everyone else did.

Bucky and Steve’s relationship development from friends to lovers had been a godsend for the dark-haired man. Being with Steve had helped him to find happiness within himself even in spite of what the rest of the world thought. Something about Steve’s dogged stubbornness to remain true to himself, even if that was something he could only do in private, began to rub off on Bucky and he found that it became easier not to hate himself for who he was.

Tonight was one of those nights where Bucky had left his date, ever the gentlemen leaving with no more than a kiss on the hand and a pleasant ‘goodnight’, before letting himself into Steve’s room and falling straight into his lover’s arms.

It was one of those nights where, when they eventually began to drift into sleep, Steve could feel the warmth of Bucky’s body wrapped so completely around him that the only reason he knew it was not his own body heat he could feel was his awareness that he had never in his life been healthy enough to produce enough warmth to stop himself catching a chill. 

It was one of those nights where he felt whole. Bucky’s warmth would envelop him until he felt all could be right with the world and, in turn, his own inner fire and passion would bring out something protective and equally passionate in Bucky, their strengths and weaknesses intermingling and balancing each other out until Steve truly felt as if Bucky were a part of him. It was one of those nights where they became the physical embodiment of BuckyandSteve, no space between them. 

Steve wanted the world to know that Bucky was his and he was Bucky’s in a way that felt so much deeper than the platonic relationship everyone presumed they had. But he knew no one could know. This risk was far too great and there would be no reward, only punishment.

And so Steve threw all he had into moments like these, trying to capture every detail in his brain the way he did a drawing on paper. He’d make sure he’d remember the warmth of Bucky’s skin contrasting with the shiver that went up his spine every now and then when the wind howled outside and chilled the air of the room. He’d remember the feeling of Bucky’s chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed deeply and peacefully in his sleep. He’d remember the exact way the moonlight shone through the gap in his curtains, falling across the foot of the bed and highlighting the mounds under the blankets where their legs were tangled. He’d remember the sound of the rain hitting the roof, loud enough to let him know that he’d need to make sure to check his boots for holes before leaving the house tomorrow but not loud enough to drown out Bucky’s gentle snoring. He’d remember the smell of sex in the room not quite being covered by the smell of the wet sidewalk coming through the window they’d partially opened before they’d collapsed, sweaty and hot, onto the bed.

These moments could not be taken away. Steve wouldn’t let them be. No, he’d make sure he’d remember these details for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I've published on here so concrit/comments are more than welcome! 
> 
> It's an expansion of a short oneshot fic I wrote last month and posted elsewhere (same username, same title of fic), but this story wouldn't leave me alone so by the time my invitation for this site came through I'd rewritten it into a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> Hope to update fairly regularly as I've got each chapter planned out already.


	2. Steve/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two: Steve/Tony
> 
> This chapter contains a mild dom/sub dynamic, because I can't write Stony without it.
> 
> Set during/after The Avengers. Though I've messed slightly with the timeline so I could shoehorn in a quinjet kiss.
> 
> I don't think it'll make much difference, but just in case, please note the fic rating change to E! Sexual content ahead.

Tony was the first in the 21st century. 

When Steve got out of the ice he'd just been so angry and upset and alone and goddamn heartbroken and he needed somewhere to vent all that frustration. With their clashing personalities, Tony had been easy to pick a fight with.

He reminded him too much of his past. Too much of another Stark he once knew. He was an ever-present reminder that the events and people he felt like he knew only months ago were long gone and never coming back.

The first instance was on the quinjet. When Steve had approached Tony alone to talk, he hadn't planned to be using his mouth for anything other than a frank discussion. In fact, he hadn't really planned to argue with Tony at that particular moment. He just wanted to talk to him about his inappropriate behaviour in provoking Bruce. 

But Tony was reckless and Steve was hot-headed and so he couldn't really be surprised when he found himself face-to-face with the other man, close enough to feel the other's breath, fighting to keep himself from shouting so loud that Bruce, who was on the other side of the wall, was sure to hear. 

And then Tony kissed him. To say Steve was shocked was an understatement. He knew things were different now, people were more accepting of people like him, but he was from a time where a move like that with the wrong person could get you killed. A time where the only people who could ever know who Steve truly was were those he'd spent years getting to know and building trust. And here Tony was so brazenly acting on impulse in a way Steve never could have allowed himself.

It was… freeing. After a moment’s hesitation, Steve found himself kissing back, and when he felt the other man smirk against his mouth, he couldn’t help but push him back against the wall, perhaps a little more harshly than necessary.

There were so many thoughts running through his head. The rush of being able to kiss another man in semi-public. The shock of kissing, of _wanting_ to kiss, the man he’d wanted to strangle moments ago. The slight remaining underlying frustration at Tony’s flippant attitude towards everything. And deep down the nagging feeling that he was somehow betraying Bucky. How dare Tony have the gall to _smirk_ when Steve was busy fighting so many emotions.

Tony didn’t seem to mind being pushed against the wall, though. In fact the movement provoked a quiet moan from the dark-haired man. Interesting. Steve pushed his leg between the other man’s experimentally, and was rewarded with another moan in response. Very interesting. Steve wasn’t used to being able to dominate his partners, he hadn’t had much time for sexual encounters after he’d had the serum, and before that there was no way he’d have had the strength to push anyone anywhere. 

And then all hell broke loose. Something had exploded somewhere on the quinjet and the two were called to deal with the damage. The quinjet was attacked, the earth was invaded by aliens, they lost Coulson, Tony took Steve completely by surprise and nearly killed himself protecting civilians.

It wasn't until a few days after the fight in New York, when Loki was temporarily in the hands of SHIELD while they discussed what to do with him, when things were calming down and clean up was taking place, that Steve found he had time to think about what had happened between him and Tony. 

Did he want it to happen again? He certainly thought so. Kissing Tony had ignited feelings in him he hadn’t experienced for, well, decades. But he couldn’t get away from the guilt he felt about kissing a man other than Bucky. He knew he probably shouldn’t give himself such a hard time. Bucky, like almost everyone he knew, was gone. He was gone before Steve had even gone into the ice. But Steve couldn’t help himself.

He couldn’t help the hole he felt in his chest when he thought about him. Couldn’t see a time where he wouldn’t miss Bucky, his Bucky, every waking moment. 

But Steve had seen things in the last few days he didn’t think he’d ever see, learnt things he didn’t think previously possible, felt angry and scared and overwhelmed and, most of all, alone. So goddamn alone. 

And so, after a few nights of staying at one of Tony’s buildings with the other Avengers, his whirring mind preventing him from properly resting, Steve made the decision to approach Tony. Because, yes, he would miss Bucky every day for the rest of his life, but he also felt he might lose his mind if he didn’t distract himself. 

That’s what he told himself, anyway. But he knew deep down that there was more to his decision than that. He missed being physically close to another human. He missed the intimacy. He missed those moments where he could truly let go, where he wasn’t Captain America the noble self-sacrificing hero, the wholesome all-American all round good guy with all-American good guy values. Those moments where he could just be Steve, a feisty, stubborn, passionate kid from Brooklyn. Those moments where he didn’t have to think about what America would want, but what he wanted. Those moments when he stopped feeling like a representation or embodiment of ideals and started feeling like a human. A human with his own needs and desires and urges. And dammit Tony Stark brought out those desires.

Tony seemed surprised to see him walk into his lab, and Steve couldn’t say he blamed him. It was probably well past midnight and the pair hadn’t spoken outside of the battlefield or a group setting since the kiss. 

“Capsicle! What’s up?” Tony greeted him, putting down whatever it was he was working on and wiping his hands on his pants. 

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the quinjet.” Steve supposed he could’ve started with small talk, but he was never very good at that, and he’d spent so long just thinking about this conversation that, now he was ready to talk, he wanted to actually have it as quickly as possible.

“Gonna need you to be more specific on that. Lots of stuff happened.”

Steve sighed but persevered. He was determined to have at least this one conversation with Tony without turning it into an argument. 

“You know what I mean. What happened between us.”

Tony smiled, and Steve thought it seemed to be the most genuine smile he’d seen on the man’s face since they’d met.

“Yeah I’ve been wondering when you’d wanna talk about that. Look, I’m sorry if I overstepped the mark there, or read the signs wrong, I thought there was a moment and I’ve never been very good at resisting those. It won’t happen again.”

Of all the ways he’d imagined this conversation going, Steve hadn’t expected that response. “I- no, Tony. That’s not what I… What if I wanted it to happen again?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well that would certainly change things. Do you?”

“Yeah. If you do.”

“Don’t act all modest. Have you looked in the mirror recently? Who wouldn’t?”

Steve huffed out a laugh and stepped closer to the shorter man.

“Wait,” Tony held out a hand, “This would make us… We wouldn’t be courting or anything would we? I’m not familiar with Victorian dating etiquette. I don’t want to accidentally end up marrying you or anything.”

“I’m not Victorian. I was born in 1918, Tony.”

“Alright, grandad. My point still stands. I’m already in one sort-of relationship with Pepper. It’s an open one, don’t worry, you won’t be besmirching her honour or anything. But I don’t have time for another one. I don’t want to lead you on into thinking this would be anything more serious.” Tony’s expression was again unusually sincere.

“I’m not after anything serious,” Steve replied honestly. He most definitely was not ready for anything of that level yet, “I really just want to blow off some steam. Have fun, you know?”

“Are you sure you won’t fall in love with me? Start buying me roses or writing me love letters? This is the 21st century, Rogers, this,” Tony gestured between them, “doesn’t have to mean marriage and babies anymore.” The smirk was back.

“I’m not the blushing virgin you seem to have me down as, Tony. Sex did exist in the 30s, you know?”

“Oh no, it’s worse than I thought,” Tony’s face was a parody of concern, “You’re even more repressed than I’d suspected. You see, that, what we did on the quinjet, that wasn’t sex. That was just kissing. Maybe even making out, but think only preteens call it that. I’ve heard the Brits call it snogging. Whatever you want to call it, we didn’t even get to dry humping. God, Cap, sex is gonna blow your mind.”

“Dry humping?”

“Yeah, it’s when you rub against-“

“I know what it is, Tony!” Steve interrupted quickly, “I just thought only preteens, as you put it, called it that.”

“Yeah, well, whatever you wanna say about it, it definitely wasn’t sex.”

“I know that.”

Tony paused. 

“So you’ve had sex?”

Steve sighed. “Yes, Stark, I told you. Do you ever listen to anyone other than yourself?”

“I try not to. With men?”

“What?”

“Sex. You’ve had sex with men?”

“I- yes”

“Interesting,” Tony stepped closer to Steve, standing on his toes so he could peer into the taller man’s face as if studying a rather complex set of data on one of his computer screens. “You’d never guess from looking at you. You seem so innocent. So righteous. So conservative!”

“Stark! Will you shut up for once in your life?”

Tony smirked. “Only if you make me.”

“What?”

“Make. Me.”

Oh.

Now it was Steve’s turn to smirk as he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to the other man’s. Things quickly became heated and, remembering the last time they’d kissed, Steve backed Tony towards the desk he’d just been working at until the backs of Tony’s legs were pressed against it.

Steve began kissing down Tony’s neck, and the shorter man took the opportunity to start talking again. “Oh yeah, you definitely don’t kiss like a virgin.”

Steve pulled back and looked down at the other man incredulously. “Seriously? You’re still talking about this?”

“I’ll give you a hint,” Tony responded, taking Steve’s hand and bringing it to his own mouth, “This might help.”

It was less of a hint and more of an outright instruction but, from what he’d gathered, Tony didn’t do subtle. This was probably as close to discretely hinting as he got. So Steve took the ‘hint’ and pressed his palm across the other man’s mouth as he began, once again, kissing down his neck. The muffled noise of approval told Steve he’d read Tony’s ‘hint’ correctly.

Steve bit down on Tony’s collar bone and felt the other’s hips buck forward in response, eliciting his own groan as he felt the other’s arousal against his thigh. Steve hadn’t expected to enjoy this dominance quite so much, but being able to take charge of the usually cocky and outspoken man was definitely arousing something in him.

He pushed Tony’s T-shirt up with his free hand until the other took over and pulled it over his head. Then he began moving down the other’s body kissing and nipping at random, revelling in the responses he was getting.

Eventually he reached low enough that he had to fall to his knees. Reaching for Tony’s belt, he took his hand off the other’s mouth so he could undo it.

“You’re not proposing to me down there, are you? I thought I made it clear this was no strings.” 

Steve would have been annoyed that Tony hadn’t stopped it with the smart-ass remarks by now, but the blatant arousal in the other’s voice prevented Tony’s usual arrogance from coming though in the comment, and Steve had realised by now that the other was only making these comments to provoke a reaction.

Steve was again surprised at his own body’s response to this. It seemed Tony’s way of blowing off steam came though giving up control, and Steve could definitely get used to using this control to work through his own tensions. 

He pulled open Tony’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans before looking up and catching Tony’s eye. Keeping eye contact, he reached his hand once more to Tony’s mouth, but this time he pushed two of his fingers against the other’s lips.

The response was immediate. Tony’s lips parted and, without a word he took Steve’s fingers into his mouth.

Steve pulled down Tony’s jeans and boxers and palmed the other’s, now fully hard, arousal.

Looking back into Tony’s eyes, Steve commanded: “Suck.”

As soon as he felt the brunette do so, he wrapped his lips around the head of Tony’s arousal and followed his own order.

“Fuuuck” Tony gasped around Steve’s fingers. Steve immediately pulled off and raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“Sorry!” Tony’s quickly responded, “I’ll keep quiet.”

Steve pushed another finger into the other’s mouth just to be sure before licking up Tony’s shaft. 

They continued like this for a while, Steve sucking and kissing and licking, trying his hardest to make Tony make a noise, and then pulling off as soon as he did, before beginning all over again. He had never experienced such a feeling of power during sex before, and it was intoxicating. His own hardness was straining against his pants.

Eventually, once Tony was panting and flushed and, Steve was pretty sure, about to combust from trying to keep quiet, Steve took him fully into his mouth and swallowed around him and the dark-haired man was cumming with a shout.

After giving Tony a moment to recover, Steve wiped his mouth and stood up, before lifting him onto the desk. Tony immediately wrapped his legs around Steve and grasped at his shirt. 

“You’re still fully clothed, don’t tell me you’re too prudish to get naked when you have sex?”

Steve let out a sound that was a mixture of an exasperated sigh and a laugh. “I’m going to gag you next time.”

“Mm, yes please. But first you’re gonna fuck me on this desk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Steve/Thor


	3. Steve/Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Thor this chapter.
> 
> This is the shortest chapter of the fic because I find it hard to pair Thor with anyone other than Loki... Sorry to any Steve/Thor fans!

Thor had approached him the first time. Steve was in the kitchen one evening when he was finding it hard to sleep and Tony was off god knows where and Thor had come straight up to him and asked if he wanted to accompany him up to his ‘bedchamber’. The god had been having trouble adapting to single life on earth after Jane had broken up with him, something about JARVIS telling him it was much less acceptable to organise ‘rebound orgies’ with your fellow fighters on this planet. 

Apparently Steve was the closest to Asgardian standards of beauty, which he supposed was a compliment, and Thor was finding it harder each day to keep his hands to himself. After telling Steve this, Thor had turned around and gone up to his room, informing his captain before he left that he would be waiting for him if he chose to take him up on the offer but that, if he didn’t, they needn’t speak of it again and things would remain as normal.

Steve wasn’t sure what ‘normal’ was for him now. He hadn’t felt like he was ‘normal’ even before he’d woken up in a different century and, quite honestly, he’d given up on trying to be whatever ‘normal’ was a long time ago. 

He couldn’t help but wonder what sex with a god (or, well, an alien thought to be a god, he supposed) would be like. And so it didn’t take him long before he decided to follow Thor upstairs. 

Thor fucked like he fought. With passion and valour and for the love of doing something that was good. He fought for the pleasure of defending his people and he fucked for the pleasure of, well, pleasure. Both his and his partner’s.

Since the serum, Steve’s stamina had increased what felt like exponentially and not even self-proclaimed playboy Tony Stark had been able to keep up. It seemed Thor had been having similar problems with Asgardian refractory periods being vastly superior to the average human’s. Luckily Steve wasn’t average. They only stopped when there were no surfaces that remained intact in the god’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I broke Thor and Jane up too early, but I figured if MCU can break them up with one sentence and no explanation, then so can I. ;)
> 
> Steve/Loki next. It will be longer than this one - promise!


	4. Steve/Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Loki is my guilty pleasure so I couldn't resist writing this chapter even though Loki's not an Avenger.
> 
> Contains gender fluid/non-binary/shapeshifting from masculine to feminine Loki.
> 
> Set after The Avengers and I've messed with the timeline again so that Loki is trapped with the Avengers for a while before returning to Asgard.
> 
> The device on Loki's neck is inspired by the ones used in Thor: Ragnarok.

Steve hadn’t been overly pleased at the idea of Loki staying with them after he'd tried to invade the world, but he had to admit it was probably the safest place to keep him before they sent him back to Asgard. The only place more secure than a sealed container inside an invisible jet suspended in mid-air was apparently Tony’s high-tech, high-security tower which currently had the added bonus of housing six Avengers who had been proven to be able to defeat the god and his army. As much as he resented being in the same building as Loki, he knew he’d resent it more if the god managed to escape from another facility because he wasn’t under the watchful eye of JARVIS and the Avengers. And so Loki was currently being kept in a cell in the basement of the tower.

What Steve didn’t account for, though, was the fact that Asgardians very much did things at their own pace and would not be hurried by a race as small as humanity, _thank you very much_. After a week of living in the same building as Loki, the captain’s patience was wearing thin. His team couldn’t all leave the tower at once as one of them always had to remain behind in case Loki tried anything and it was becoming incredibly inconvenient for missions and group-bonding trips. 

After ten days, Steve had had enough and implored Thor to get things moving on Asgard. Eventually the date of Loki’s return home was set and Steve found he could breathe easier. That was until, the night before the gods’ departure, there came a knock on his door, which opened to reveal none other than Loki himself. 

“At ease, soldier,” Loki commanded on seeing Steve tense and reach for one of his concealed weapons, “Do you really think if I came here to attack you I’d have knocked?”

The god’s incredulous-bordering-on-stern voice seemed completely at odds with his relaxed demeanour as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

“Why are you here?” Steve was most definitely not going to let his guard down, especially as he felt rather vulnerable sitting on his bed in his sweatpants being stared at by a god who had recently tried to enslave the earth.

“My darling brother was feeling benevolent enough to grant me one last night of ‘freedom’ before I’m either executed or imprisoned for all of eternity.”

“Freedom?” Thor couldn’t seriously be allowing Loki to roam around New York after everything that had happened.

“Freedom to walk around a restricted area of this tedious building which, if you ask me, is little better than being kept in that cell.”

“Well you’re welcome to head straight back down there.”

Loki scoffed. “That would be no fun. Don’t you think on my last night on Midgard, or indeed on any planet, should be spent having fun?”

“I’ve seen what your type of fun involves, so no.”

“Oh please. I’m not about to go out and attempt global domination. No, I think you know all about the type of fun I’m talking about.”

Steve chose not to answer and simply looked at Loki, all the while staying ready to spring for something to defend himself or attack Loki with if needs be.

A sigh left Loki’s lips and he pushed himself up off the doorframe before yelling for his brother.

Within seconds the blond god was at Steve’s door.

“Loki?”

“Kindly inform the captain that I am not about to kill him and that I have your permission to be out of my cell.”

“He isn’t and he does,” Thor looked at Steve, “and Iron Man has placed a device on his neck that will shock him if he tries to do any wrong.”

Loki nodded and moved his hair from the left side of his neck to show Steve the small circular device planted there, “Mm, it’s most barbaric.”

“Need I remind you that you’re our prisoner?” Thor glared at his brother, “This was the only way Iron Man would grant you this last night of freedom.”

“I am most grateful, dearest brother”, Loki replied, dipping his head in a mock bow at Thor before turning back to Steve. “You see. I am perfectly tame.”

Thor turned again to Steve, “If you want him to leave, I will ensure he does not bother you again.”

Steve thought about that for a moment, it did indeed seem that Loki was not here to harm him, if only because he couldn’t if he tried. After a moment, he replied.

“No, it’s… okay. I want to know why he’s here.”

“Very well. If you need me I will be nearby.” Thor handed Steve a small black box with a button on. "In the mean time, if he so much as looks like he's about to do something even mildly dangerous, press this and he will be immobilised."

And, with that, Thor walked away, leaving the two of them alone.

“So,” Steve began, “why _are_ you here?”

“I’d have thought that was obvious. I came to rule Midgard.”

“You know what I mean. Why are you in my room? If you want to have fun there are plenty of other places you could be.”

“Hmm, maybe.” Loki stood forward and closed the door behind him, rolling his eyes and gesturing at his neck when Steve tensed, “My brother tells me you and he have been having a lot of fun recently.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sure it was very… adequate for your first Asgardian experience, but I think you should know that, in our kingdom, Thor is considered somewhat inexperienced, at least with men. You see, while he’ll take what he can get, he always did have a preference for women and, if my sources are to be believed, his inexperience showed when he went to bed with men.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because, my dear captain, I am quite the opposite of my brother.”

Not too long after that, Steve found himself buried deep within the god. Yes, he had his morals, but when the opportunity of having sex with a second god, and one who might even be more skilled than the first, presents itself, well, he can keep his morals on hold for a night.

Steve had assumed Loki would be selfish in the bedroom, but he was, for want of a better word, considerate. He took time to ensure that each of his actions brought Steve as much pleasure as possible. Loki seemed to pride himself on being nothing like his brother in life, on valuing the power of the mind over that of the body, and this followed through into the bedroom.

Because, selfish though he may be, Loki was also prideful. And the only thing worse for a prideful god than not getting what he wanted, was word getting out that he was unable to please his lovers in the bedroom.

After, when they were lying back on Steve’s bed, Loki turned and stared at Steve, giving the blond the uneasy feeling that he was being scrutinised.

“What?” He asked defensively, pulling his sheets over himself, feeling vulnerable once again.

“I’m just surprised. From what I know of your people this wasn’t acceptable in your time.”

Steve hesitated, he didn’t want to talk about anything personal with Loki. God knows what he’d do with the information. “No, it wasn’t," he replied stiffly.

“And yet this doesn’t bother you.” It wasn’t a question and Steve wasn’t sure what to say in response. “You’ve always wanted male lovers?”

“Male... female... it's never really bothered me.”

“You’ve taken more than just male lovers?”

“Well I- I’ve not had sex with a woman, no. But that’s because I was with a man for most of my… why does it matter?” Steve was getting more confused by the minute and was half contemplating yelling for Thor to take his brother away or reaching to grab the discarded black box he'd place on the bedside table.

“Would you like to?”

“Like to what?” 

“Take a woman to bed?”

“I wouldn’t be against the idea. But I really don’t see why you're so curious.” Surely Loki wasn't one for after-sex small talk.

Loki smirked in a way that reminded Steve of Tony, and Steve couldn't help but question why he kept ending up in bed with people who insisted on _smirking_ at him all the time. He really needed to find someone to sleep with who wasn’t so insufferable, it’d probably do wonders for his self-esteem.

He was busy thinking about who he could approach to proposition, perhaps Thor again, he didn’t think he’d ever smirked at him in the bedroom, when he was pulled suddenly from his thoughts. There on the bed beside him, where Loki had been moments ago, was a beautiful woman.

“What the-“ Steve nearly fell off the bed.

“Not really the reaction I was going for.”

Steve tried to regain his composure and looked the woman in front of him over. She was tall and lithe, with high cheekbones, long black hair, dark eyes and thin lips that were pulled into a goddamn _smirk_.

“Loki?”

“Who else? So, would you like to?”

“You’re a woman!”

Loki cocked his head to the side and frowned. “Well, yes, that was rather the point. Although, when you can shapeshift into different species, never mind different sexes, the notion of gender becomes slightly redundant. I’m not limited to the binaries you Midgardians insist on using to perceive each other.”

Steve supposed Loki had a point. And, really, wasn’t that how he himself had been feeling for all these years? He’d never really understood why people felt the need to separate everyone into sections of ‘this is the half of the population I can be attracted to and this is that half I can’t’ based on… well based on what exactly?

“I can change back. Or I could change into someone else entirely if you’d prefer. Or maybe I’ll just leave.” Loki’s tone was sharp and Steve realised he’d damaged the god’s pride with his hesitation.

“No!” he responded quickly before Loki could move. “No, stay. I would like to, though you don’t have to stay in this form. I enjoyed being with you as you were before too.”

“I know,” the smirk was back and Steve found he was glad, “but I did say I wanted to have fun, and we wouldn’t want things to get repetitive now, would we?” 

No, Steve thought, as Loki, still in his feminine form, leaned towards him and hooked a leg over his. No, I suppose we wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Bruce next.


	5. Steve/Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Bruce this chapter, but also background Tony/Bruce and Steve/Tony.
> 
> Mentions of 1930s/1940s homophobic attitudes.

On more than one occasion when Steve asked JARVIS where Tony was, the response had been ‘In Doctor Banner’s room’. The first time, Steve hadn’t thought much of it, but the third or fourth time gave him pause for thought. He wasn’t jealous so much as intrigued. Usually when he’d heard the two talking, it was about complex scientific things he’d never have a chance of understanding, and he couldn’t help but wonder, if the two _were_ sleeping together, whether their conversation topics changed in the bedroom.

So, on passing Tony’s lab one evening after a particularly tiring day spent on a mission fighting an organised crime syndicate they’d been tracking for months, Steve wasn’t surprised to note it was empty. 

‘Hey, JARVIS, where’s Tony?’ 

‘He’s scheduled to be in a meeting with Ms. Potts, sir.’

‘Any idea when he’ll be back?’

‘No, sir. Would you like me to send him a message for you?’

‘No. Thanks, JARVIS.’

Steve sighed. With Thor still on Asgard and Natasha and Clint no doubt still at SHIELD HQ after the day’s events, it looked like it was another evening alone. He’d really been looking forward to some company tonight.

He turned to head back to his room and then paused.

‘JARVIS where’s Doctor Banner?’

‘In his room, sir.’

‘Is he alone?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Awake?’

‘I believe so.’

Five minutes later, Steve was knocking on the scientist’s door.

‘Steve, hey,’ Bruce greeted him as his opened the door, looking as ruffled and tired as he usually did, ‘What’s up?’

Steve raised the pack of beers he’d brought up with him. ‘Fancy a nightcap?’

Bruce smiled and let him in, gesturing to a chair for Steve to sit in.

Taking one of the beers Steve offered, Bruce sat opposite him. After a moment of silence, the brunette spoke.

‘You know, alcohol doesn’t have the same effect on me since…’ Bruce trailed off, gesturing at his chest in the way he often did when he referred to the Hulk.

‘Yeah, me either. Haven’t been able to get drunk since the serum. But I thought it might seem weird to turn up at your door empty handed so.’

Bruce laughed. ‘Fair enough.’

‘Do you ever miss it? Being able to get drunk?’

Bruce thought for a moment. ‘No, not really. I never much liked the loss of control that came with being drunk. Which is... fitting seeing as now I spend most of my time actively trying _not_ to lose control,' Bruce smiled dryily. 'You?’

‘Yeah, sometimes. Sometimes I just want to forget for a moment, you know?’

Bruce nodded and the two fell into silence again. Steve looked around the room, his eyes falling on the desk in the corner, open books and papers illuminated by a lamp.

‘Have I interrupted you?’ Steve nodded at the desk.

Bruce turned to see what he was gesturing to. ‘Oh no, it’s okay. I was going to stop for the night. I’ve hit a wall.’

The pair fell into silence again. Steve really wished, not for the first time, that he was better at small talk.

Luckily Bruce seemed to have slightly more skill in that area. ‘So, if not to drink, what brings you here?’

‘It’s been a long day and I just, I dunno, wanted some company.’

‘Tony not in?’

Steve felt himself flush. Was Bruce implying he knew about Steve and Tony’s encounters, or acknowledging the fact that he knew he wasn’t Steve’s first choice of company? Bruce’s expression was open and amused, though, not accusatory so Steve replied honestly.

‘Uh… no. No he’s in a meeting.’

‘Shame’

Now Steve was very confused. Why were none of his conversations ever simple? He missed the days when he didn’t live with geniuses and spies and arrogant arseholes and his conversations didn’t consist of multiple layers of things unspoken. 

Bruce grinned and, again, there was nothing malicious in his expression, and Steve found himself smiling back.

‘So how long have you been sleeping with him?’

Now it was Bruce’s turn to look shocked, as he nearly chocked on the sip of beer he’d just taken. Good, Steve thought. He wasn’t going to play the game of talking in riddles and hidden meanings, he’d never keep up, so if that’s what everyone else was going to do, then he was going to be as straightforward as he could, make them say what they meant.

Credit where it was due, Bruce recovered quickly and replied, ‘Um, since I started staying here. You?’

‘About the same.’

‘I’d thought as much,’ Bruce nodded and smiled, ‘There was way too much sexual tension between the two of you on the quinjet for something not to happen.’

‘Is this weird?’ Steve gestured between the two of them.

‘Doesn’t have to be. Oh wait, you’re not in love with him are you?’

‘No!’ Steve sighed, ‘You wouldn't be the first to assume I can't sleep with someone without being in love with them though.’

‘Sorry. I blame old movies. Everything seemed much more romantic back then.’

‘I lost my virginity on a tiny rickety bed in a room that smelled of damp because there was a leak in the ceiling. Not exactly romantic.’  
Bruce burst out laughing in a way Steve hadn’t seen before from the scientist and Steve smiled.

‘So,’ Steve leaned back in his chair, ‘I’ve told you mine…’

The two passed the rest of the evening telling stories from their pasts and getting to know each other. After that day, the two would often meet in the evenings, even occasionally when they both knew Tony was in.

Sometimes they’d chat, sometimes they’d hang out in companionable silence while they worked, sometimes Bruce would teach Steve things. There was still so much Steve wanted to learn about the time that had passed while he’d been in the ice and Bruce was a good teacher who didn’t get angry when Steve was slow to grasp certain concepts. 

One evening they were sitting in Bruce’s room talking about their school days. Bruce was telling Steve about a guy he’d had a crush on at seventeen.

‘He beat me at a pop quiz in Chemistry, and I knew I was in love,’ Bruce sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

‘Wait… he beat you?’ Steve found that hard to believe.

‘Yeah. Well, sort of. We both got all the questions right so our teacher asked us to compete in a quiz-show style sudden-death scenario. We were supposed to shout out the answer as soon as we’d worked it out. I got it straight away, but I was too busy watching his face as he thought that I forgot to shout it out. He got it right and I only realised I’d lost when he turned and shot me an arrogant smile. It was beautiful.’

Steve laughed. ‘Always had a thing for the egotistic smart ones then?’

‘Yeah, I guess so. Although this guy was nothing compared to Tony.’

‘I don’t think anyone is. Luckily.’

Bruce grinned. ‘I think that’s when I realised I was bi.’

‘Bi?’ 

‘Bisexual?’ Bruce paused and Steve shook his head to indicate he didn’t know what Bruce meant. ‘It means I’m attracted to more than one gender.’

Steve’s mouth fell open. Oh.

‘Oh!’

‘You’ve not heard that before?’

Steve shook his head again. ‘I didn’t know there was a word for it,’ he thought back to how he’d felt when he first came to terms with who he was attracted to. ‘All I knew from when I was young was that doctors "cured" men who liked other men by forcing them to be attracted to women. That never made sense to me seeing as how I knew I was already attracted to women anyway and I still liked men. I just thought I was broken.’

‘No, Steve, you’re not broken,’ Bruce moved to sit next to the blond, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. ‘And there’s nothing that needs to be cured, whether you’re attracted to only men, to men and women, or to any other genders.’

‘I know that,’ Steve nodded slowly, ‘I never really thought that what I felt was wrong, how could it be when it just felt so natural? I just didn’t realise other people felt like that too. And now there’s a word for it? I’m not just “sort of gay”?’

Bruce smiled gently. ‘No, you’re not just “sort of gay”. There are lots of people like us, Steve. There are quite a few of us in this building! You know Tony sleeps with us and Pepper, and Thor was with Jane but still sleeps with men.’

‘I hadn’t really thought about it like that. I just assumed that we were all close because of the things we’ve seen. Shared experience bringing us all together or something.’

‘Well, that’s probably true, but we all had to have the potential to be attracted to different genders in the first place. I know Tony had been with guys before any of this happened.’

‘Huh.’

‘There are other words too. Pansexual, multisexual. You should do some research online, it might help you feel less alone. Things have gotten a lot better since the ‘40s. I can help you, if you want.’

‘Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that, thanks.’

Over the next few days, Steve tried to find out as much as he could about how things had changed for people like him over the decades. There was a lot to learn. Things had progressed so much, but, he was disappointed to see, there was still quite a way to go.

He and Bruce continued hanging out together regularly, and Steve felt closer to the other man every time. One evening, not long after their talk about bisexuality, Steve found the confidence to ask the doctor something that had been playing on his mind for a while.

‘So I’ve been looking at different types of relationships,’ he began.

‘Uh-huh,’ Bruce nodded encouragingly, as he usually did when he could tell Steve was segueing into a question.

‘Tony said something about his relationship with Pepper being “open”. That’s when you can have relationships with other people, right?’

‘Yeah, usually sexual relationships,’ Bruce nodded again.

‘What about jealousy?’

Bruce paused for a moment as he thought about his answer. ‘Well, both partners need to be on board for an open relationship, it’s not something you really enter into if you’re likely to get jealous of your partner being with someone else. Every couple is different, though, so communication is important. You need to make sure you’re both aware of any boundaries, et cetera.’

Steve nodded. That all made sense, but – ‘what about you?’

Bruce raised an eyebrow. ‘Me?’

‘Do you get jealous of Pepper?’

‘Do you?’

Steve thought for a moment. ‘No,’ he answered honestly. ‘But I thought things might be different for you. What Tony and I have is mainly…,’ Steve searched for the right phrasing, ‘ _working out tension._ But the two of you seem closer somehow. More emotionally involved.’

‘We’re good friends. I knew the set-up when I started this with Tony. I wouldn’t carry on with it if I started to want something more, it wouldn’t be fair on anyone. So, no, I'm not jealous.’

Steve paused. Now was the time to ask what he’d been building up to since he started this conversation.

‘So, you could sleep with other people?’

‘Of course.’

‘And so can I.’

‘Yes’

Steve raised an eyebrow. For a genius, Bruce could be slow to catch onto hints sometimes.

‘So, if we wanted to, there’d be nothing wrong with us sleeping together.’

‘No I suppose n- oh! Oh! Yeah, yeah that’d definitely be… That’d be perfectly…’

Steve smiled and moved to sit next to Bruce.

‘Is that a yes, Doctor?’

‘Absolutely.’

 

\---

 

Sex with Bruce was interesting. It seemed fitting that their relationship had started with them spending their evenings talking as there had to be a lot more talking before they could actually sleep with each other. 

There had to be a lot of negotiation both before and during as, while having sex with each other was something they both wanted, Bruce couldn’t risk getting too lost in the moment for fear that letting himself go completely would risk the appearance of ‘The Other Guy’. 

Steve didn’t want to risk that either for, although he certainly wasn’t the innocent virgin everyone seemed to see him as, he definitely wasn’t adept enough to deal with a giant green rage monster in the bedroom.

And so their lovemaking consisted of a lot of talking and reassurances. Steve would continually be telling Bruce that he was doing so well, hoping that ‘The Other Guy’ would hear his praising voice and realise that he wasn’t a threat. Bruce would keep one hand in Steve’s hair and his chest pressed against the other man’s while he moved torturously slowly in his lap to keep himself grounded.

It all felt incredibly intimate to Steve in a way he had not experienced for almost seventy years and he had to stop his thoughts from straying to another dark-haired man he had shared this same level of intimacy with decades ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the term 'bisexual' in reference to a person's sexuality wasn't widely used until the 1950s so I thought it made sense for Steve not to have heard it before. I just wanted to give him a moment of becoming aware that he was totally normal and had a community around him. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments are more than welcome! ;)


	6. Steve/Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and explicit.

It was when he was with Natasha that Steve became aware of how severely lacking in the number of female members his team was, and then he felt bad for not having noticed this before. Tony and Fury were in charge of recruitment, he’d have to bring this up at the next meeting and encourage them to restore the balance with more women, after all, young girls deserved to have superhero role-models to look up to too.

He made sure he wrote that down on a note pad to remind himself before the next S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting as he knew damn well he’d forget every sensible thought he’d ever had once he was in Natasha’s room with her. 

He didn’t know how she did it, and he was a little afraid to ask, but she always seemed to know what he wanted and needed before he did. He never had to gasp out ‘faster’ or ‘firmer’ or ‘more’ because she was already doing it before he’d even had the thought himself.

He always made sure to pay her back in equal measure, trying to bring her as much pleasure as he possibly could. 

Being with Natasha meant that he could do one of his favourite recently-discovered bedroom activities. He had always been told he had a smart mouth and she was more than willing to let him prove that right as he dipped his head between her thighs. 

The feeling was intoxicating. Being able to give this beautiful, powerful woman pleasure, feeling her strong, toned thighs around his head. He could have stayed there for hours, but he had no doubt that, any teasing he made her endure, she would return tenfold as soon as she got the chance.

And so he threw his everything into his actions; licking between her folds and revelling in the silky texture, alternating between fucking into her with his tongue and pressing his mouth against her clit, eventually inserting his fingers into her when she was wet and open enough to take three straight away.

He fucked her with his fingers as he pushed his tongue against her clit, and when she came he felt her release drip over his hand, and that was enough to get him cumming again as he pressed against the sheets.

He barely had chance to catch his breath before Natasha pushed him onto his back and lowered herself onto his face. _Yeah_ , he thought to himself, _definitely a new favourite thing to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to have Steve transition from being all Captain America-like at the start of this chapter, to getting down and dirty by the end.


	7. Steve/Clint/Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the break... Real life happened and then Christmas happened and then real life happened again. But now I'm back to procrastinating work... Which is apparently conducive to writing.
> 
> This is only a short chapter as, try as I might, I couldn't find the inspiration to write anything more for this trio. Future chapters should be up soon though.
> 
> This chapter is set during Age of Ultron

When he was introduced to Clint’s wife and kids, Steve had resigned himself to never getting the chance to sleep with every Avenger. Not that he was sleeping with them to gain notches on his bedpost, but he had always found Clint attractive and he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t get to act on that. Of course, he was nothing if not respectful, and so, as soon as it became clear that Laura and the kids were not, as Tony put it, _agents of some kind_ but Clint's real family, he did not even contemplate the idea of being anything more than workmates and friends with the other man.

That was until one afternoon while the Avengers were staying at Clint’s farmhouse. Most of the team had gone to explore the grounds with the kids to give Clint and Laura a break, but Steve, still pissed at Tony, had remained to help with chores at the house. He was outside chopping wood when he noticed Laura watching him from the balcony. He raised a hand in greeting and received a smirk and a lingering gaze up and down his body in return. 

All it took was an answering smile, an eyebrow raise, and a few minutes, and Steve found himself sandwiched between the couple on their bed in a tangle of limbs.

He’d not been with two people at once before, but Clint and Laura were more than happy to help guide him, and by the second round he found that his insecurities had vanished entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Steve/Wanda friendship


	8. Steve/Wanda

Steve and Wanda had a lot of things in common. They had both lost everyone close to them. They had both gained their powers by letting scientists experiment on them because they’d thought it was the right thing to do. They both had their moments where they doubted if that really _had_ been the right thing to do. They were both thrust into a world they barely understood but remained in because, more than anything, they wanted to help people. They both needed to be with someone occasionally who understood all this.

They also both knew there was nothing sexual about their relationship. But that didn’t mean their relationship was any less intimate or important to Steve than any he had with the other members of the team. It was just intimate in a different way.

\--

The first time Steve had walked passed her room and heard her crying it was not long after they’d lost Pietro. He paused for a moment, wondering what to do. Would it be an intrusion to knock on her door, to let her know he’d heard her? Should he carry on as if he hadn’t heard anything, allow her to grieve in peace, let her come and talk when she was ready?

“JARVIS,” he murmured quietly, “how long has Ms Maximoff been in her room?”

“She hasn’t left the room for fifty-three hours, Captain.”

“Fifty-three? Has she eaten?”

“A little. Mr Stark has been making sure that food is brought to her regularly, though she does not always eat it.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.” Steve made a mental note to thank Tony when he next saw him. It spoke volumes to him that, although the brunette could spend days in his lab without thinking of his own needs, he still made sure his team was being looked after.

Steve knocked on the door and heard a shuffling noise as if Wanda was shifting in her bed, but there was no response.

“Wanda?” he tried gently, “it’s Steve. Can I come in?”

Steve heard what sounded like a mumbled noise of assent and opened the door slowly, squinting while his eyes adjusted to the darkness that greeted him.

Wanda was sitting on her bed, her appearance dishevelled. 

“Is there a training session, Captain?” she asked, her hoarse voice making her accent more pronounced, “I’m not sure I’ll be at my best today.”

“No, no training session today. And you don’t have to attend any until you feel ready.” Steve had stepped into her room and now stood awkwardly at the entrance.

“Then what is it?”

“I just wanted to see… how you were,” his voice trailed off towards the end of the sentence and he kicked himself mentally as he realised how futile the implied question sounded. How he knew that no comforting words or tentative questions could convey the cocktail of emotions that were no doubt running through her head. The grief and guilt and remorse and anger and fear. Emotions that he himself had experienced. Emotions that he still experienced every time he thought of that day, the last time he’d seen Bucky. “Sorry, that was… You don’t have to respond to that.”

“No, it’s – it’s okay, Captain, it would be good to talk.” She gestured for Steve to sit in the chair by her bed. Steve sat down, close enough now to see that her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained. 

Steve sat quietly, waiting for her to speak. She shifted on the bed, running her hands through her hair before she began.

“Everyone says it gets easier, that time heals. They said that when we lost our parents too. But time wasn’t enough. We needed to _do_ something. But now – now I – it’s just me,” she let out a shaky breath. “I need it to get easier this time. I can’t carry on feeling like this”. She turned her eyes to his and he saw there a reflection of all the pain he felt when he woke from the ice and realised everyone was gone.

When he’d lost Bucky the one thing that had gotten him through the time following where he hadn’t wanted to carry on, where he could barely find the motivation to put one foot in front of the other, let alone win a war, was talking to those who had also lost people and who had made it through. Knowing that it was possible to keep going from one day to the next despite the pain. But then when he awoke from the ice and realised he'd have to go through it all again... well, he wasn't sure that he'd manage. 

He’d not really spoken in any great depth about what he’d been through, but if there was any chance that sharing his experiences with Wanda could help her heal, then he would do everything he could.

“When I woke up and found out I’d never see almost everyone I’d ever known again, I didn’t think I could get through it again. I lost so many friends in the war, only to wake and find that I’d lost _everyone_... For a long time I felt as if I couldn’t carry on. Still do feel like that sometimes.” He paused and studied her face, she was watching him intently, her eyes locked on his. “It still hurts. There’s not a day that goes by where I don’t see something that reminds me of what I’ve lost. But it does get easier. Especially if you work on it. Talk to people, make new bonds. They won’t replace the old ones, but they help to make the hole left by everything you’ve lost feel a little less wide.”

Wanda tilted her head to the side in contemplation, and Steve made sure not to shy from her gaze.

“You’re very honest. You’re the first person who hasn’t told me that the pain will go away.”

Steve gave her a sad smile. “Maybe it will. It hasn’t yet for me. But that’s okay. Finding something you enjoy doing can help too. I draw. I try to channel my emotions into that. I find it helps to have something physical to chart my progress. To see how I’ve changed.”

Wanda hesitated before speaking. When she did her voice was quiet, shy. “Could I see some of your art? If that’s not an intrusion.”

Steve smiled. He hadn’t shared his drawings with anyone for a long time, but he found he liked the idea of sharing them with Wanda.

“Sure,” he stood up, “I’ll show you.” He held out his hand to help Wanda off the bed. After a moment’s pause, she took it, and followed Steve out of her room for the first time in days.

That day, through looking at Steve’s drawings and sharing their stories, the pair developed a bond unlike any Steve had with other members of the team.

From that day on, whenever one of them couldn’t sleep, or the nightmares got too much, they’d crawl into the other’s bed and hold each other. They’d brush the other’s hair from their eyes and wipe their tears away. They'd talk, or they'd simply hold each other. The message was always the same. _You are not alone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> We're nearly at the end. Just Steve/Sam and Steve/Sharon to go before the final Stucky chapter.
> 
> Next up: Steve/Sam


	9. Steve/Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ~~changed~~ stretched the timeline of Captain America: The Winter Soldier a little in this chapter to give Sam and Steve more time to develop a relationship.

Steve hadn’t expected to feel the way he did about Sam. With the other Avengers, they’d been colleagues first and lovers second. But Sam had started out as a friend. A friend he could trust with his life. A friend he could laugh with. A friend he began to fall for. 

The first time Steve acted on his feelings for Sam was at a charity gala Tony was hosting. The backlash against The Avengers for the part they played in Sokovia as well in other towns, cities, and countries where they’d fought various self-proclaimed supervillains and criminal organisations was beginning to get out of their control, and the general consensus was that they needed to work on their image, to show that they were invested in _helping_ the world, not destroying it.

The whole event made Steve feel uneasy. He was glad that they were involved with raising money for good causes, but knowing that part of the motive behind such events was publicity didn’t sit well with him. 

So he found himself standing at the edge of the room, away from the crowd, pretty soon after his arrival, holding a drink and watching the others mingle and dance. He started out observing the room in general, but, as the evening drew on, his eyes kept finding their way back to Sam.

The charcoal grey suit the other man was wearing was tight enough to show his physique but loose enough that the showing of muscle would appear coincidental if Steve didn’t already know that Sam had a habit of choosing his clothes to cling to his body in all the right places. The result was enticing. The fabric moving fluidly with his body, highlighting the cords of his muscles as he walked. 

Steve had always had a thing for men in suits. The first time he’d seen Bucky in one, he couldn’t get him into bed fast enough. And the first time he’d seen him in his sergeant’s uniform, well, they hadn’t even made it as far as the bed.

And here he was, seventy years later, still being attracted to the same things. He could hear Bucky’s voice in his head: _that serum may have changed everything on the outside, but inside you’re still my Stevie. Takes more than some potion to change that_. Steve smiled into his drink; Bucky was right, even after all this time, some things never changed.

“You’re staring.” Steve jumped and turned to find Natasha standing next to him with an amused expression.

“That obvious, huh?”

“I think only Bruce and I have noticed so far.” 

Steve looked over to where Bruce was sitting at a table chatting with Wanda and saw that the brunette was indeed smiling in his direction, as if he could read exactly what was going through Steve’s mind.

“So why are you skulking in the shadows? Go and dance with him.”

Steve looked from Natasha to Sam and back again before answering. “Nah, it’s better like this.”

“What does that mean?” Natasha paused for the briefest of moments before realisation dawned on her face. “You haven’t slept with him.” It’s not a question.

“Keep your voice down!” Steve hissed, looking around to see if anyone had overheard, feeling a blush spread to his cheeks.

“Oh sure, don’t want to tarnish your image as America’s virginal sweetheart,” Natasha quipped sarcastically, but she had dropped her voice to a whisper nonetheless. “What’s stopping you? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed the way he looks at you. Hell, he’s been glancing over at you almost as much as you’ve been staring at him. You’re like a couple of lovesick twelve-year-olds.”

“No one ever tell you to respect your elders?” 

“They forgot to tell me the part where the elder is a ninety-year-old guy in his twenties who apparently doesn’t age. Doesn’t roll off the tongue as easily.”

Steve huffed out a laugh and took a long drag from his drink before answering her question.

“Sam and I’ve got a good thing going. We’re friends. I don’t wanna risk losing that.”

“Has it stopped us being friends?”

“That’s different. It’s… casual.”

Natasha turned her focus from where she had been casually surveying the room to fix her gaze wholly on Steve.

“You like him.” Again, it was not a question.

“Of course I do. I like everyone on the team.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it.”

Steve sighed. “Yeah. I don’t think I could do casual with him. Something’s different.”

“All the more reason to do something about it.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t wanna make things awkward between us. What if things don’t work out? His friendship means too much for me to risk it. Hell, it’d risk the whole team dynamic.”

“Steve you’re getting ahead of yourself. Just _talk_ to him. See how he feels.”

Steve hesitated. “Wouldn’t it be weird? I basically recruited him to the team. I don’t want him to feel like he owes me this or anything.”

“Clint recruited me. Things aren’t weird with us.”

“You… You and Clint?”

Natasha nodded. “And Laura.”

“Is anyone in this team straight?”

Natasha contemplated this as her eyes swept the room once more. “Rhodey?”

“Yeah, possibly.”

“Someone needs to write a paper on this. _The Correlation Between Superheroes and Sexuality_.”

“Bruce probably already has,” Steve laughed as he looked over at the scientist fondly.

“Seriously though, you should talk to Sam. He might surprise you.” With that, Natasha managed to catch Sam’s eye, signal him over, and walk away before Steve had a chance to respond, leaving the blond standing helpless as Sam walked over to him with a smile.

“Something I said?” He asked, watching Natasha leave.

Steve smiled. Maybe Natasha was right, she usually was after all, and there was no time like the present.

“Actually, it’s something I need to say. Can we go somewhere and talk?”

Curiosity flickered over Sam’s face as he replied, “Yeah, let’s get outta here. My apartment’s in walking distance, we can talk on the way.”

“Thanks.”

“No, you’re doing me a favour. I’ve done about as much schmoozing as I can for one night. Did you know that we’re due some unusually cold weather for this time of year soon? I didn’t until tonight, but once you’ve spoken about it with five different people, it kinda gets stuck in your head.”

Steve laughed as the pair walked out of the building, trying not to think about the smug expression that would be on Natasha’s face as she undoubtedly watched them leave.

\--

“You know, I don’t usually ask guys back to mine on a first date. Let alone before we’ve even been on one.”

The men had taken a detour on the way to Sam’s, stopping by the nearby lake to discuss things in more detail. It was a nice night, and Steve found it easier to talk about his feelings in the semi-darkness.

He’d been especially grateful for the darkness when he explained to Sam that, although he’d had casual relationships with most of the other Avengers, he wanted something more with him. He’d felt it was important to make sure they were on the same page, he didn’t want to think about how awkward it would be if he failed to mention his relationships with the others, only for Tony to let something slip at movie night that would give it away. He also wanted to make it clear that his intentions with Sam were different. That he wasn’t after something casual, but something exclusive.

Sam had listened and taken it all in and even, to Steve’s surprise, admitted that he’d gathered that Steve had had something going with the other Avengers.

And when they’d done talking, Sam had reached up and kissed him. Just lightly, just enough to show that he felt the same, and then led Steve back to his.

“If this is going too fast for you, we can stop. I can leave, or we can talk some more, just hang out? Maybe watch a movie?” Steve was aware he was rambling, and practically had to force his mouth shut to stop. Christ, he’d not been this shy for years.

“Steve. I want this.” Sam’s voice was calm, reassuring as he opened the door to his apartment and held it open for Steve to walk through.

“Okay. That’s good. Me too.”

“I know. We just talked about this.” Sam shut the door and began walking further into his apartment, only glancing back once he reached the door to his bedroom. “You know they say actions speak louder than words.”

\--

At the start things between the two of them were good, more than good. He and Sam were co-workers in the day, lovers at night, and friends through it all. Tony started calling them ‘soldier boyfriends’, and, although they rolled their eyes at his childishness and pretended they were above it, secretly the term made Steve smile and his stomach twist pleasantly, and, if the slight blush that came to Sam’s cheeks whenever he heard it was any indication, then he felt the same way.

To Steve their relationship felt like the most natural thing in the world. It felt right. It felt like healing. 

But then Bucky, _his Bucky_ , came back. And he might be different, he might not remember Steve or the war or even how to be good, but Steve had to try to help him. 

For a while, things continued as they were while the two searched for The Winter Soldier, but before long it became obvious that something was going to have to give. The possibility that Bucky was back meant more to Steve than anything in the world, and Sam could tell. The time they spent alone together became more about searching for Bucky and less about them as a couple. It was clear to them both that things couldn’t go on.

And that meant Steve had to choose. Bucky or Sam. 

In the end it was okay. Sam made it easy for him. Their relationship ended much in the same way as it had begun. Sam asked Steve to come for a walk one evening and told him they needed to talk. They spoke for a long while and Sam made it clear that he understood what this recent turn of events meant to Steve. He told him he wouldn’t make him choose, because, while what they had was great, Bucky would need him more. Bucky could understand Steve’s experiences because most of them were his experiences too. The two of them needed each other.

Sam made things simple, and let Steve go. Because, first and foremost, they were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel like Sam may have been too easy on Steve with the break-up here, but Sam's an all-round decent guy, so there we go...
> 
> Next chapter: Steve/Sharon
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Steve/Sharon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve/Sharon... Sort of...

Everything is wrong. The Avengers, his only friends in this new world, are divided. Peggy is gone. And things with Bucky are hard. And, damn, it hurts. Steve wants so desperately to help him, if only he’d let him in. _Trust_ him like he used to. He feels so alone. 

And then there’s Sharon. A relation of his Peggy. A physical link back to the old him, back to her. Somewhere along the line his feelings get confused and he wants her, no, he needs her.

But it feels wrong. And he can’t do it. It wouldn’t be fair. Not to her, not to Peggy, not to himself, not to Bucky. Bucky is still here. They’ve been through so much and he can’t let him down now. It may be hard, maybe even the hardest thing he’s ever done, but he will help Bucky through it. Even if it kills him, he at least has to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… You may be able to tell but I’m not a fan of the whole Steve/Sharon thing. It’s nothing against her, it’s just that their whole “relationship” just seemed like a desperate attempt to shoehorn some unnecessary relationship into Civil War. Ah, heteronormativity… 
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will be the final chapter and is Steve/Bucky part 2. :)


	11. Steve/Bucky II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief mention of suicidal thoughts.

The first time this century that Bucky comes to him at night the rain is heavy against Steve's bedroom window and the air feels full and heavy with the threat of thunder. It’s the type of weather that always reminds Steve of when they were young and used to huddle together under the blankets in his bedroom and make shadow puppets on the wall. 

It pains Steve every time he has to walk to his room after saying goodnight to Bucky, knowing the other man will be heading to his own alone. He misses the level of intimacy they once shared in the days when they couldn’t be without each other. Even before their relationship developed into anything romantic or sexual, the two of them would curl up together in his single bed or sit practically on top of each other in chairs designed for one. 

Steve can live without the sex, but he is finding it almost impossible to live without the casual intimacy of being able to look at Bucky and know immediately what he’s thinking; or of laying his head on Bucky’s lap while the dark-haired man plays with his hair; or of being able to understand and fix Bucky’s problems in a way no one else can.

And so, when Bucky walks into his room at 1am and asks if he can stay, there is nothing Steve can do, would want to do, other than lift up his sheets and invite Bucky to lie next to him.

Steve expects Bucky to keep his distance, to face away from him, but as soon as he gets under the sheets, he curls straight into Steve’s chest, and the blond feels his breath catch in response.

Bucky is quiet for long enough that Steve assumes he has fallen asleep. But then the brunette speaks in a voice so quiet, Steve doesn’t think he would have heard it if it weren’t for his super-serum enhanced hearing.

“I remember this.”

Steve doesn’t speak, not wanting to break the moment, knowing that the best thing to do is let Bucky work through his thoughts.

“The sound of rain on the window, the smell of your sheets, it’s so familiar.”

Steve inhales a shaky breath as Bucky reaches for his hand and traces patterns along the palm.

“You used to like it when I did this,” he murmurs, not looking away from Steve’s eyes. His voice sounds far away but determined, as if he is concentrating on remembering something important.

“I still do,” Steve smiles reassuringly, relishing in this small moment of intimacy.

“Doesn’t it tickle?”

“A bit, but it relaxes me.”

Bucky smiles and flattens his hand against Steve’s palm.

“My hand used to be so much bigger than yours.”

“You’ve shrunk with age.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh. The sound music to Steve's ears, the soft feeling of Bucky’s breath on his skin as intimate as a lover’s kiss and Steve knows that, no matter how difficult things may be until they can find a way to help Bucky, no matter how hard it is to see him hurting, he will never give up on his life-long companion. He knows he will fight for him for the rest of his life if he has to, because nothing in the world is as important to him as hearing that laugh. He interlocks his fingers with Bucky’s and squeezes.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” It’s risky to mention what had happened, even in this small way, he knows, but in this moment of much-craved intimacy he can’t help his honesty.

Bucky goes quiet for a while, but doesn’t let go of Steve’s hand. 

“I don’t fully understand what’s happened to me. I’ve done things I can’t bear to think about. I did some terrible things when they had control of my mind, and sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve to be here at all. But then there’s you. You’re here through it all reminding me that I can carry on, that can still be loved, that I can try to move past what they made me do.” 

Steve wants so desperately to interrupt him there, to spend as long as it takes to reassure Bucky that he does deserve to be here, that Steve wouldn’t know what to do if he lost him again, and that he’s worthy in his own right, not just because Steve loves him, but Steve knows better than to do that. The past few weeks, and the therapist that Bucky has been seeing, have taught him the importance of letting Bucky speak when he can, letting him work through his thoughts aloud. And, later, when Bucky has finished saying what he needs to, Steve will take time to remind him how important and special and _worthy_ he is. So, for now, he keeps quiet so Bucky can continue.

“I know that sometimes I shut down and lock you out and I know that’s hard for you, but I’m working on it. I’m working on remembering that I can talk to you about the bad stuff as well as the good. That shutting you out because I don’t feel worthy of you is not the right thing to do because you’re Steve, my Steve, and if you, the best person I have ever known, think that I can be forgiven then, well, who am I to argue? 

“What I’m trying to say is that I love you. I still love you. I don’t think I ever stopped loving you. Even when I wasn’t me, you managed to bring me back by reminding me what I feel for you. I know it’s hard being with me sometimes, but I’m trying my hardest to work through that and I know that it’s possible because if it means that things can go back to the way they were then I can get through anything.”

Steve is lost for words and finds he can’t stop the tears spilling from his eyes. All he can think to do is pull Bucky even closer to him. To wrap his arms around him and hold him like he never intends to let him go. Bucky embraces him back and Steve thinks he can feel tears on his neck where Bucky’s face is buried. They stay like that for a long while until Steve finally finds his voice and manages to get out, between tears, everything he wanted to say in response to Bucky’s words. 

They go back to holding each other until they fall asleep and, from then on, that’s how they spend every night. Falling asleep in each other’s arms and waking as a tangle of limbs.  
Over time their embraces and soft touches turn into something more. Into kisses and caresses and grasping and groping and passion and lust and tenderness. They are together in all the ways they used to be but with an added understanding between them as a result of all the things they’ve overcome. 

And Steve feels complete for the first time in decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This was the first ever fanfiction I ever began posting, so comments/thoughts are very much welcomed :)
> 
> Thanks for making it to the end! <3


End file.
